


DRABBLE: Burton Be Damned (Lee/McKellen)

by madam_minnie



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 07:19:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4512945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam_minnie/pseuds/madam_minnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The set of <em>Charlie and The Chocolate Factory</em> was much darker than he'd imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	DRABBLE: Burton Be Damned (Lee/McKellen)

**DRABBLE:** Burton Be Damned (Lee/McKellen)  
 **FANDOM:** RPS  
 **PAIRING:** Christopher Lee/Ian McKellen  
 **RATING:** PG-13  
 **WORD COUNT:** 437 words  
 **SUMMARY:** The set of _Charlie and The Chocolate Factory_ was much darker than he'd imagined.  
 **A/N:** Written at the urging of [](http://insaneboingo.livejournal.com/profile)[**insaneboingo**](http://insaneboingo.livejournal.com/) for [](http://dream-wia-dream.livejournal.com/profile)[**dream_wia_dream**](http://dream-wia-dream.livejournal.com/)... so very long ago! This is completely insane and likely pure drivel, but I just had to get it posted and done with.

* * *

The set of _Charlie and The Chocolate Factory_ was much darker than he'd imagined. For a movie about children in a candy factory, the sets were rather idyllic and some were downright scary. He pressed on, however and quickly found the dressing room he'd been in search of for over an hour. Knocking on the door, he checked his watch and smiled as the door opened.

"Thank god," he said leaning in for a kiss when Christopher appeared at the door. With a hand on his chest, he was stopped mid-kiss and frowned at his lover.

"I've just spent an hour in make-up," Christopher replied, sidestepping Ian. "Was the drive in pleasant?"

"Pleasant?" Ian asked walking beside Christopher en-route to the 'dentist' set. "It's mid-day London traffic. It's horrific! Burton is slightly demented, isn't he?" He asked taking in the darkened set with the dentist chair in the center of an ornate Dentist's office.

"Some say the same about me," Christopher replied, his timbre sending a shiver down Ian's spine.

"Hopefully, not many," Ian replied with a wink and sitting in the dental chair, he picked up one of the shiny silver instruments. "Dear Lord, it's a working drill!"

"You really should not play with sharp instruments," Christopher replied reaching for the drill. Ian seized the opportunity to pull Christopher by the wrist and land him unceremoniously on his lap.

"Should you ruin my makeup and require that I spend another hour in that infernal chair," Christopher began but was quieted by Ian's expert tongue slipping between his rosy lips. When they came up for air, Ian winked at his lover, squeezed the arse cheeks now straddling his legs and reached up for another kiss.

"Not quite," Christopher replied, a well-manicured hand placed against his lover's chest. "After we are done filming," he promised then stood and began to smooth the white Dentist smock and trousers.

"Promise to keep that on," Ian winked as he stood and ran a hand through his greying hair.

"I suppose it would fare better than the Sauron robes," Christopher said in almost a growl that sent a shiver down Ian's spine.

"No, definitely the robes, Sauron and Gandalf were meant to fuck in those," Ian hissed in Christopher's ear as he casually groped the man and walked off set.

 _Damn that Ian and his infernal hands!_ thought Christopher as he looked down and found himself 'ill-prepared' to film. When he whirled around to glare at his lover, the damnable pouf was nowhere to be found. He vowed to return the favor the next time he visited the X-Men set.


End file.
